Killer Witchblade is Dead
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Killer is Dead-Witchblade Crossover. Rihoko Asamha lived a good life after her mother Masane died to save lives, until one day an explosion took her life, but she has been given a second chance to live thanks to the secret power of the Witchblade. Now reunited with her mother, they'll adventure through the new world with a powerful young man by their side. Harem and lemon. Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother and Daughter Reunited in Another World!**

 **(Tokyo)**

A young woman is seen standing in front of a graveyard with an elder-looking man by her side, the woman place flowers near the tombstone. The tombstone has the name Masane Amaha, the woman's late mother.

"Hey Mom, I hope you're doing well in Heaven, Dad and I are doing great together; the Doji Group Industries are doing great helping the city and the people, after you saved us all." The young woman said to the tombstone believing her late mother is hearing this and watching over her.

"Rihoko, it's time to get going." The man said to the woman known as Rihoko, reminding her they have business elsewhere.

"I know father, we have also talked to the others as well, including my other mother and sister." Rihoko said looking at the other tombstones near Masane's, one with the name Reina Soho and the other Maria Soho.

"Even though you haven't gotten to know them more, you still see them as family after all these years." The man signed before he walks back to the car.

"Oh, come on, even Reiji Takayama has to have a heart!" Rihoko teased following him.

"It's been over 20 years after Masane saved the world and all, you definitely inherited her sense of humor." Reiji said getting in the driver sits.

"Well, at least I can cook my own food and take care of myself." Rihoko stated her skills around the house as she gets into the car.

 **(Doji Group Industries Building)**

"Alright, time to get to work!" Rihoko said to herself as she sat on her chair and begun tapping some buttons on the computer as data began to stream on the screen.

Rihoko has been living in a good life with her father ever since her mom sacrificed her life to save the world and the Witchblade that was once a powerful weapon she once wielded is no more. She done every normal every day things over the pass 20 years with her father and some new friends she made along with some old friends like the adults she met at that one hotel she and Masane stayed, her cooking skills have become better and have earned her big degree becoming a scientist. She now works as the top scientist at the Doji Group Industries helping out her father with some hard work; like working on some new projects that can help people.

Right now, she's working on giving cars other power sources than gas like both solar power of sunlight and moonlight giving everyone clear energy to spare and if there are clouds blocking them the car can still run for a total of 9 hours.

"Okay, if I connect this to there…" Rihoko tapping in some data together hoping this formula she's been working on will work this time, she presses one button and wait for a moment until a big green checkmark appears on the screen.

"Success! It's all done, now I just need to show this to dad!" Rihoko excited as she went to get her dad from his office.

As she reaches for the door to run to the elevator, the whole building suddenly exploded into a big flaming explosion leaving no survivors left even if there were one or two survivors they would have no idea of how the explosion happened and who was behind it. It just happens out of nowhere that no one would even notices there was a bomb in the building, everything has been destroyed into ashes.

But what everyone don't know is that the explosion is a blessing in disguise.

 **(Unknown White Void Location)**

Rihoko open her eyes finding herself floating in a white void not sure where exactly is she.

"What… happened?" Rihoko confused trying to remember. Then she gasps as she remembers going to the door of her lab and something exploded from under her feet.

"Yeah, it looks like we're both dead." Reiji blurted out from behind Rihoko shocking her.

"Dad?! What, you said we're… dead?!" Rihoko confused even more and becoming scared.

"It would seem so, I remember the pain from the explosion destroying my body and found myself here with you." Reiji said.

"No way, you're saying we died, there's… no more life for us?" Rihoko sobbed as tears have fall from her eyes and looking down in sadness.

"Well, my time may have come, but it looks like you're going to get your second wind." Reiji smiled pointing at Rihoko's right hand.

To Rihoko surprise, she sees the Witchblade, the very Witchblade her mom once used to battle monsters and cloneblades her father told her sometime ago. It was destroyed along with her mom at the final battle to help everyone start a path for a new age in life, nobody truly knows of what happened but to those do honor the memoires of Masane Amaha. And now, that Witchblade is right attach to her arm at this very moment.

"No way, the Witchblade?" Rihoko shocked.

"Yeah, as I remember: the Witchblade choses it's new host and you were the ideal host for it until your mom, Masane took the role and you know the rest." Reiji explained, he even went on the details about the Witchblade's history and all.

"But why is it here now, and on to me?" Rihoko asked.

"Well, there was one legend, a secret about the Witchblade that have only been pass down to trustful people through generations, including myself." Reiji mentioned, thinking now it's the time to tell her.

"What kind of secret?" Rihoko asked, she may not like of not she's about to hear.

"…That when a Witchblade wielder died, before their soul can pass on to the afterlife, the Witchblade itself grant that host a wish and giving a second chance to start over a new life in another world or so they say." Reiji explained.

"Wait, so I get to live again but about you, your life has taken away against your" Reiji raised his hand in front of Rihoko's face stopping her from continuing on her sentence.

"Rihoko, I don't regret what I did in my life and I don't mind dying either, but I think you and those who were involved with the Witchblade besides your mothers deserve a second chance too, don't you think?" Reiji asked smirks, he pats her on the head before walking away.

"I'm gonna go find the Grim Reaper to take me to wherever I'm suppose to go, you just make sure that your moms don't kill each other again." Reiji joked walking further away until Rihoko can no longer see him.

Rihoko tears has been come in the scene like her eyes have become waterfalls and tries to hold in her sobbing out loud so her father wouldn't cry too for leaving her, but unnoticed to her Reiji is shedding tears too as he keeps up the tough guy act.

Now, Rihoko stands all alone as it took her a few minutes to stop the crying and dry up her tears, after doing some thinking and listening to her heart as well as looking back at all the times she went through; the good and bad times she experienced with her family on both sides, spending time with Masane, meeting her real mom Reina and her sister Maria, everything up to now. She looks down at the Witchblade with determination in her eyes, deciding on what to do.

"Alright, Witchblade, I've decided on my wish: I for both my moms and some others who were involve with the cloneblades so they can live a new life too, but I want you to come with us too, so that there will be no more wars and bloodshed fighting over you, got it!" Rihoko demanded then the red gem on the Witchblade glows brightly engulfing the whole area with Rihoko in it.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Rihoko open her eyes finding herself no longer in the white void and ended up in some kind of forest as seeing trees all around as far as the eyes can see and the night sky with some stars shining brightly.

"Man, that was a rough ride." Rihoko exclaimed patting herself with her little hands. Wait, little hands?

Rihoko quickly look at her hands seeing them being small like when she was kid, that when she realizes something about her that change dramality. She starts looking at herself despite being dark out here she can tell, the small clothes and her whole body. She knows what has happen to her.

"I'M A LITTLE KID AGAIN?!" Rihoko screamed as her voice echoes throughout the woods as some birds suddenly fly up.

Rihoko starts panicking as she is confused of how could she be turned back in a little kid, she thought that she would be starting over as a baby with her mother with no memories of her previous life and all. But she finds herself being a six-year-old again just like the time when Masane first got the Witchblade.

"Wait, the Witchblade!" Rihoko looked at her wrist to see that the Witchblade is still on her.

"Oh, good, I thought I lost it." Rihokok signed in relief, then she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Rihoko?"

Rihoko stood the shock to hear a familiar voice, she slowly turns around to see one woman she knows in her whole life that she ever called her mother.

This woman has brown color on both hair and eyes with fair peach skin color. She wears a yellow shirt with a black, sports bra underneath that reveals her belly and belly button, and blue jeans. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

This woman standing before her is Masane Asamha. No doubt about it.

"M-Mommy?!" Rihoko muttered in shock as the moonlight shines on the two more showing the Masane is about to cry too.

Without hesitation, they jump at each other in embrace with crying in tears of joy.

"Rihoko… I can't believe it, it's really you… my little girl!" Masane cried holding onto Rihoko tighter not wanting to let go.

"Mommy, so the wishing thing from the Witchblade Dad told me about is true!" Rihoko cried having the same idea.

The kept crying and crying for over 25 minutes until they finally stop the waterworks and just staying in the hugging state for a while. The two finally separate believing they got everything out of their system, Masane start to wonder something and Rihoko may have the answers as she starts asking daughter questions.

"Rihoko, how did we get here exactly and more importantly how are we alive?" Masane asked, Rihoko begun to look sad as she took a breath and told Masane of how they got here, including seeing her dad one last time before using the Witchblade's secret power.

Masane is sad that the love of her life can no longer be with them sharing special moments together and all, despite that she's glad that he was a good father to Rihoko after all this time to the very end. Wish she could've been there to see it herself and give him one last kiss.

"Wow, I never would've thought the Witchblade would have that kind of power, and you used it for us to start a new life together." Masane assumed.

"Yeah, though I wasn't expecting to reverted back into a kid again and having the Witchblade on me and you." Rihoko said before they realize what Rihoko just said and look at Masane's right arm.

Masane has the Witchblade just like Rihoko.

"Whoa, no way, two Witchblades?" Rihoko shocked and confused at the same time.

"Hold on, I thought there can only be ONE Witchblade in existent?" Masane recalled.

Rihoko then begun to realize something, it has to do with the wish she made that includes bringing the Witchblade with her to the new world it must've also giving those with powers similar to the Witchlade too.

 _RROOOOOOAAAAAAARR_

A sudden roar snaps the two out of their thoughts wondering what could be making those roars, at first, they thought it was an EX-con but thought they were all no more. Suddenly, tearing two trees apart from the middle is a giant red and white monster with a club-like weapon roaring like a mad-wild animal.

"What is that thing?" Rihoko asked.

"Rihoko, stay back!" Masane said pushing Rihoko behind her, hoping she still remembers how to fight.

Just as the monster was about to swing its club at them, suddenly there are some slashing sounds going all over its body as the monster roars in pain before the sword went up and down severing it in many small pieces thus killing the monster.

"Well, it's odd seeing two lovely ladies here." A young boy voiced said walking through the pieces of the dead monster.

The girls stare in shock as their eyes widen of seeing the person who saved them is a teenage boy with silver hair, red eye and an eyepatch on his right eye, wearing fancy suit like a business man, and holding a red Japanese sword that seems to be about 7.2 feet tall, taller than the boy himself.

"Who are you?" Masane asked hoping this kid is a good guy seeing as he saved them from that monster.

"The name's Jack, Jack Ripper, and my job is…" Jack as he introduced himself put his sword bac in its sheath.

"…Killer is Dead." Jack said with a click sound from the sword being back in its sheath and his one red eye glows.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I'm doing Killer is Dead crossover since there hasn't been any stories on that game which is Awesome! I'm doing this years later from the game with the Witchblade anime in the mix involving some blood fighting against monsters and some love making too.**

 **Hope you like Rihoko being an adult for a short while until I made her a kid again and giving her own Witchblade which is the original and the others were grant of having their blade-power including Masane. And more girls will be coming in future chapters.**

 **Jack is a little like Raiden from Metal Gear but different, Jack is a young teenager working for a certain organization killing monsters for a living and using the awesome catchphrase. He'll be one of the main characters as well as the main man getting his own harem. He also has a dark past he can't remember and will continue fighting to find the answers. And no, he's not half machine like a cyborg, he's 100% human with monster-like strength and other superhuman stuff.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Home and Dangerous Job!**

The morning sun rises from the horizon shining its ray over the city to the people in their homes to wake them up as a new day has started. The sun's ray reaches to a building that's about eight stories tall and nothing fancy those expensive huge hotels, it just has a certain charm even though there aren't many people living there these days, and there's a reason why.

Inside the 7th floor is a huge room where Masane and Rihoko sleeping together in the same huge bed cuddling into each other's bodies with their arms wrap around each other as well not wanting to let go after finally reuniting last night. Ridhoko felt something shining on her as she moans in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes to notices the light is coming from the window knowing that is morning.

"Morning, huh?" Ridhoko yawned and sitting up as she stretches her arms, she looks at her sleeping mother now fully sure that this isn't a dream and glad to be with her again.

"Alright, time to start a new day." Ridhoko excited and start tugging Masane to wake her up.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up!" Ridhoko said shaking Masane more.

"…Ridhoko, five more minutes." Masane said sleepy not wanting to wake up.

"Really, gonna act like it's lazy Sunday, then I guess you don't want to have any home-cook breakfast I'm going to make." Ridhoko smirked getting off the bed, knowing her mom can't resist her cooking.

"Wh-Nnnno, I'm up! Wide Awake!" Masane quickly got up suddenly looking like she can run a marathon or something.

Masane now felt a little confuse as she looks around noticing she's in a new room of some kind.

"Hey, Ridhoko, where are we?" Masane asked.

"Uh, we're in the boy's place. I think his name was… Jack." Ridhoko answered. "He was also the one who killed that strange monster we saw last night."

That's when Masane starts to remember that sudden event upon meeting that boy.

"Someone mentioned me?" Right on cue, Jack came in the room checking on the two girls he founded last night.

"Oh, good morning, we were just talking about you." Ridhoko greeted.

"Morning squirt, and… hello sexy, like what I'm seeing!" Jack grinned as he chuckles a bit.

Ridhoko was confused of what Jack meant until she turns around to notice something off about Masane what made her face turns red of embarrassment.

"Ah, Mom! What happened to your bra?!" Ridhoko gasp asked.

Masane didn't know what her daughter meant until she looks down to her large breasts noticing they're completely expose showing the nipples and all. Her face became red as a tomato shock to expose her upper half body naked then she screams of embarrassment covering her breasts with her arms and pulling the sheet over her body to cover herself more.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle to the display hoping to see more than Masane's "top-Heavy" part as Ridhoko look into a drawer hoping to find a bra that would fit her sizes.

"Grr… you pervert!" Masane snapped at Jack.

"Hey, it's not my fault you slept without a bra." Jack pointed out earning a glare from Masane.

"I'm actually glad that I got turn into a kid again." Ridhoko muttered to herself, not wanting to have pervert stare at her like in her previous life.

"Well, better get breakfast 'cause we'll be seeing my boss about you girls." Jack said sitting down on a chair.

"You mentioned her last night, what she like?" Ridhoko asked while handed a bra she found to Masane as she quickly took them.

"You could say she's an oddball, like a child in an adult's body, but she can be serious at times when she wants to." Jack explained then sigh like his annoy about something.

"Anyway, I heard you can cook good." Jack wondered.

"Yep, I'm a really good cook when mommy and I were together back in our world. I had to learned because she couldn't cook a simple egg without ruining it." Ridhoko explained.

"Hey, I could still make toast!" Masane remarked.

"Yeah, that's the only thing you can do." Ridhoko sighed feeling ashamed of her mother's flaws which made Masane winced.

"In that case, mind if I join you girls, I would like to get a taste of your cooking." Jack said.

"Hell No, you perv! Why don't you go get your own breakfast?" Masane barked not wanting Jack around them now.

"Relax, I promise I won't do anything to both of you." Jack said swearing not be perverted or anything to the girls. Ridhoko can tell the guys is being honest so she'll allow it.

Later, Ridhoko finished her cooking showing them is fine food she made looking delicious and smells great soon everyone starts eating feeling the tasty flavor in the food that's bursting in their mouths and body.

"Wow, this is SO good, it's like my soul has been lifted to the Heavens themselves!" Jack complimented almost like he's going to cry.

"Thank you, I learned some new cooking techniques back when I was an adult and my daddy enjoyed them too!" Ridhoko smiled please to see another enjoying her cooking, then her expression to sad when she mentioned her father.

"Daddy…" Ridhoko said sadly remember how her dad stayed behind.

Masane saw this and move her chair close to her as she warps her arms around bringing in a comfort hug.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure he would want you to continue on living knowing our new life will be great as long as we're together." Masane said softly. Deep down she's sad about the man she loved so much is gone too, he was the first man she ever loved in her whole life. She wishes that she could at least see him one last time.

Jack watch the sad little moment between mother and daughter, seeing how the one man they loved the most is no longer with them and they'll have to move on so that they can honor his memories as he rest in peace.

Jack think back to the time someone comforting him like that when he was a young kid. He also thought they could use something to get their mind of this man's death for a while, hopefully to cheer them up a bit.

"Well, better finish your breakfast before it gets cold." Jack said snapping the girl out of their sad thoughts.

"You're right, we shouldn't worry about the past and focus on the here and now for the future." Ridhoko said wiping the tears away that were about come out and got back to eating her breakfast.

"Yeah, we should here happy that we get a second chance like this." Masane smiled eating her breakfast as well.

Jack had already finished eating his breakfast as he looks out the window having some deep thought on what Ridhoko mentioning the past.

"(Not worry about the past, huh?)" Jack thought as he remembers something about his past having lots of blood and him standing at the center.

Jack clenches his hand on the table and grinded his teeth thinking back on those dark times he suffered through and glad that he's no longer a part of that life. Masane notice Jack looking a little mad wondering if something is on his mind.

"Hey Jack, you okay?" Masane asked feeling a little concern.

Jack snap out of his deep thoughts trying to look cool for the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's get going, my boss is expecting to meet you two, excited when I told her that you both came from another world." Jack said getting up from his chair saying he'll wait for them at the door.

After Masane and Ridhoko finished their breakfast and cleaning the dishes, they follow Jack down to the first floor of the building to the office where Jack's boss is. Once inside, they see a woman sitting on a chair behind a table-counter with two other chairs on each side.

The woman has long brown hair that reaches down midway to the back and light-brown eyes. She wears a small pink tank-top with the big words on the front that says "KID" that leaves her belly expose, black shorts with some red lining, and brown shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"HELLO! Welcome, it's nice to finally meet you in person when I heard from my son Jack, I thought he was coc-crazy, but considering the world we live in I guess anything like dimension traveling is possible… unless it's legal." The woman said as she zooms off her chair and standing close to Masane and Ridhoko while talking fast like someone hit the fast-forward button on her.

"Mom, please, behavior yourself." Jack scolded in annoyed tone.

"Wait, this boss you mentioned is your MOM?!" Masane asked shock.

"Yep." Jack answered simply sitting down.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell us?" Masane asked angerly.

"You never ask." Jack said.

"Oh, Jacky, I'm hurt that you didn't talk about me much, but that doesn't matter you're still sweet awesome killing machine sweetie!" The woman said cheerfully hugging Jack.

"Mom knock it out! We got more important things to do now!" Jack reminded his mother/boss about why Masane and Ridhoko are here.

"Oh yeah, anyway, I'm Mika Takekawa. The Boss of our business and I hope you'll consider joining us!" Mika introduced herself as Masane and Ridhoko sat down on the chairs.

"And what exactly is this job you do?" Masane asked wanting to know what she and Ridhoko are getting into before agreeing.

"Is it like what Jack did last night, when he killed that… monster?" Ridhoko asked nervously, remembering that still made her feel scared a bit.

"Yeah, it's mostly like that fighting against those monsters we called them Wires." Mika answered as she explains further.

"They're soldier of Dark Matter that is a very dangerous and evil energy that's capable of infecting humans, turning them into Wires and granting them vast physical enhancements, but ultimately robbing them of their humanity and sanity. Wires appear as either mindless corpses with a thirst for destruction or evolved wires, sentient creatures with sociopathic tendencies and delusions of grandeur. They can even come in many shapes and sizes, and have been depicted as mace wielding soldiers, gunmen, ninja, samurai, hulking monsters, and floating eyes. Regardless of what they were originally or their form, Wires eventually become hollow emotionless shells."

"And is our job at the "Killer is Dead" organization to, well, kill them and protect humanity!" Mika finished explaining them about the group as she strikes a funny pose like she's in a comedy show.

Masane and Ridhoko felt weird seeing the woman acting like a child just Jack described her to be though they can also tell that she's telling them is the truth especially the monsters part considering they had already seen one themselves when they meet Jack as well.

"So, what do you think? Want to join us, you'll definitely get pay after completing a job and you get to fight off monsters like a Super Hero!" Mika offered.

"I'm not sure, I kinda want not to fight against monsters again like before though I get the feeling you won't take no for an answer." Masane stated.

"Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn on recruiting others since it just me and another who's out for today." Jack mentioned.

"Well, might as well tell you about us." Masane sighed.

Masane and Ridhoko told Jack and Mika about their old life on being together since Ridhoko was still a baby and Masane lost her memories of her former life making their way to Tokyo then she discovered the Witchblade on her first night using it. She's been through tough battles against monsters on their old world and others wielding similar power like hers known as Cloneblades to where Masane sacrificed her own life to save everyone and Ridhoko tells them how they are here now because of the Witchblade's hidden power.

"That is so sad!" Mika cried blowing a big one on a tissue paper.

"And you mentioned you're not the only ones here, weren't they you enemies before?" Jack asked wondering if Ridhoko made the right choice.

"Yeah, but I believe they deserve to have a second chance to have a normal life and we'll help them!" Ridhoko determined.

"Man, you really have matured." Masane commented.

"Guess it can't be help." Jack shrugged.

"Well, now that sad moments are over, how about joining us?" Mika asked.

Masane look at Ridhoko who nodded knowing they'll have exciting adventures and being together again. It doesn't matter what world they're in, nothing can break the bond of mother and daughter as they'll make it out together with the help their new friends. Masane look back at Mika with smile on her face.

"Where do we sign up?" Masane asked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Masane and Ridhoko are now a part of the Killer is Dead group or K.I.D. for short. See what I did there? Now, Masane find herself battling against monster like before except with a little help from Jack who dealt with them before and some extra help Ridhoko though she won't be battling monsters just yet.**

 **How you like having Mika as the new boss the group she was in the game with some new features and is Jack's son. Their relationship will be reveal later in the story as you'll also see other characters from Witchblade will appear like Ridhoko mentioned.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Australia's Red HOT Rock!**

An Indian-look man is sitting by a campfire while wearing a skull makeup on his face as he chats some incantations and doing some odd-tradition dance around the fire, he is on top of the Red Rock in Australia. He hopes for the spirit of the land would heed his call for something important like how the people are mistreating the land and the ones does the most should be punished. Then a strange stream of purple light swops down to the Indian man and engulfing him in a flame-like aura as the man screams loud to the sky as the dark aura spread covering the entire Red Rock.

 **(KID HQ)**

"HI-YA!" Masane yelled throwing a punch at Jack who caught it and judo throw the woman hitting her back on the ground.

Masane groans bit looking at the smirking Jack, she quickly moves her body for a leg-swipe kick but Jack jump back a bit as Masane got up and charge as she throws some punches and a couple of swing-kicks though the young man easily blocks them then punch her in the stomach. The young mother gasps of pain and got punch in the face making her fall on her back again.

"Ouch, sheesh, you know there's a thing called "holding back."" Masane groaned.

"I am holding back, you're just weak for someone who's supposed to be the survivor of your old world." Jack remarked helping Masane up.

"Well, sorry that I fight better with the Witchblade on. I would totally wipe the floor with you then!" Masane bragged with a smirk.

"I would like to see that, but I think it's best that you learn some hand-to-hand combat in your normal form just to be safe." Jack said, checking Masane's breasts a bit.

"I guess you're not wrong." Masane sighed, knowing she's been using the Witchblade form to fight through all her battles she never thought about talking some serious combat training. Sure, there were times with Reji helping her understand the power of the Witchblade, but not much training.

"I'm still surprise that a kid like you is fighting monsters like it's not big deal." Masane said to the 17-year-old man.

"I've been like this for as long as I can remember, it's the only thing I do remember of myself." Jack said looking his hand.

"The only thing…?" Masane asked, guessing that he must've had amnesia like she does.

"My mom, the boss she adopted me when I was just a little kid. The only thing I remember that the sword I use is mine though I'm not sure why." Jack talked little of his past.

"I know what that's like, not knowing who you are or where you came from, but it's not all bad." Masane smiled.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Because we have people very important to us in our lives, like me with Rihoko and you with Mika. Even though we may have something important in the past, we can always make new memories that's just as great or even better." Masane said cheerfully.

Jack never thought to hear such kind words from a woman who's the mother but can be clumsy and can't even cook.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess you got a point there." Jack chuckled.

"Hey! Jack! Mom!" Rihoko called out running into the training room.

"What is it, Rihoko?" Masane asked.

"Is Mika, wants us in her office right away." Rihoko reported.

"Must be a job, let's go." Jack walked away with the girls behind him.

 **(KID Boss Office)**

"Hey guys, glad you can make it!" Mika excited.

On one chair is a business-looking man with a ponytail and some stripe makeup on his face, sitting quietly with an intense look in his eyes.

"So, these are the ones who will take the job?" The man asked.

"Yup, Jack here is the pro and the others are our recently new recruits, so this will be their first job." Mika answered as she licks a lollipop.

"So, you can trust them, Mister Hawk."

"We take our jobs seriously, and we'll make sure to finish them to the end." Jack declared with slightly pulls out her sword.

"I see, very well. This is the man I want you to kill." The Indian-like man revealed a photo of a man dress in more Indian style than the one here.

"Looks like someone is a big fan of the old west." Masane joked.

"He's my brother, Uluru." Hawk revealed shocking the mother and daughter.

They are also concern that someone would want their own brother dead even though he might've done something bad.

"We come from a longline of a proud Indian tribe though as time passes things change, most of our families have moved on from the old ways, including me." Hawk started telling them the story of his brother.

"My brother is the only one who wanted to keep the family tradition alive, but he also blinded by anger blaming the people for hurting the land; like littering trash, off-road races, and other things that would hurt the environment." Hawk mentioned.

"Has he tried calling some environment protection company or something?" Rihoko asked, Hawk shook his head.

"He doesn't trust any people who relays on technologies and those who would tear down places like the forest to make new buildings for whatever reason, je doesn't even trust his own family to listen to reason." Hawk said looking down in shame.

"Then one day, I received a letter from Uluru that he's going to call the ancient spirits to punish the people." Hawk paused as he closes his eyes thinking back on the day he visited his brother.

"What happened?" Rihoko asked, not liking where this is going.

"Something dark, and evil corrupted Uluru into further madness and turned him into… something not quite human." Hawk said.

"Malice…" Jack said.

"What's that?" Masane asked.

"Oh, they're just humans are have been wrapped by the Dark Matter turning into scary strong monsters." Mika answered.

"I saw him with my own eye, he's not the brother I knew anymore and that… creature must be destroy. Please, help my brother find peace." Hawk bowed with a serious tone.

Jack became silent for a moment thinking about the job and spoke.

"We'll take the job, though can you pay for our service?" Jack asked. He heard from his mom that in her younger days, sometimes they get payed though not exactly what they expected or comes in empty handed.

"Thank you, I promise you a proper payment and I'm sorry for troubling you with such a task." Hawk said rising his head up.

"It's no problem, it's what we do." Jack smiled.

"Alright, we got a mission!" Mika cheered.

Masane sees Rihoko looking all sad probably about hunting down man to kill him and being hired by the man who wants to kill the target who is also his own brother, she doesn't like the idea of hurting others or killing them, but she knew these are unavoidable sometimes for those unfortunate.

"Hey sweetie, feeling nervous." Masane asked, hoping to cheer her daughter up.

"A little, I just feel sad that we have kill Uluru for just protecting the land, it feels wrong." Rihoko said then she felt a hand on her head looking up to see Jack.

"For most, killing is never easy they'll always be nightmares about them that never goes away." Jack speaks of experiences during his time here.

"Then how do you know you're doing the right thing and stay strong?" Rihoko asked worry.

"You just got to remind yourself what your fighting for and to have a strong will to fight against the urges. No matter how many times they come back." Jack answered clenching his fist.

"I guess that's something you have when you fight, right Masane?" Jack asked, thinking she msut've gone through that as well.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Masane said bringing Rihoko into a hug.

Rihoko smiles knowing with Jack's words that everything is going to be okay as long as she has her mother by her side and their new friends becoming like a new family to them now are good too. Besides, she thinks that she has enough quiet, peaceful life from her old world now it's time for some exciting adventures for the better as she returns the embrace to Masane.

 **(Desert Landscape of Australia)**

A helicopter is seen flying high in the sky over the orange-colored desert with Jack, Masane, and Rihoko inside as they prepare themselves for the mission including fighting some Wire monsters to get to the boss which is their target Uluru. Jack is the one piloting the helicopter consider he has a license to fly one while Masane and Rihoko are talking about if they can transform into the Witchblade form which either of them have tried yet, guess they'll figure it out when they land.

"Alright, we're near the area I'm gonna make a land, so hold on tight." The Jack announced.

The helicopter flew in circles a little as the pilot slowly lowers it until the legs hit the ground as they sand around it are being blown away the spinning rotor. The three exit the copter looking around seeing the wonders of the land, then seconds later the helicopter set on auto-pilot took off heading elsewhere.

"You sure can't just fly at that big red rock thing?" Masane asked lazily.

"Can't be too careful if the enemy could blast us out of the sky." Jack stated, Masane sigh in defeat that he could be right.

"Besides, we'll riding on the motorcycle." Jack pointed as the two-wheeled vech

"Whoa, Red Rock is more… hotter than I imagine." Rihoko amazed seeing the Red Rock through her binoculars as the giant rock is literally engulfed in flame.

"Alright, we all know what to do." Jack said, pull some part of the sword out of the sheath to look at it for a bit then put it back.

"The job… Killer is Dead." Jack said as his one eye glows red for a second.

They got on the motorcycle: Masane sitting behind Jack as he drives and Rihoko sitting on the sidecar while monitoring the radar for any dark matter activates along the way. Riding off the hot sand feeling the wind against their faces and feeling the intense heat from the sun, good thing they brought some water with them going about 390 miles per hour.

They been riding on for half an hour now and so far, nothing has happened yet during the trip as they get closer though Jack's getting a weird feeling that things are too calm thinking that something is wrong despite the peaceful scenery.

"Hey, so about the human turning into Malice. How does that work exactly?" Masane asked.

"Well, you already know about the Dark Matter, the Malice are a different story depending on the person's darkest emotions like how they truly feel and see the world to them. Like when a musician wanting to control others with music. You could say they're the final boss like in a video game." Jack explained from what he learned from Mika during his training days.

"Isn't a little childish to be comparing these things to video games?" Masane asked, thinking what Jack said is weird.

"Really, get it takes one to know one." Jack joked. Earning a shout "Hey" from Masane.

Rihoko heard a beeping sound from her watch that detects Dark Matter, looking at the small screen noticing a dark-purple dot is heading towards the three red dots together which is her, Masane and Jack.

"Guys, something coming our way!" Rihoko warned.

"Where?" Jack asked as he and Masane looks around.

Then suddenly something burst the sand to raise like it was from an explosion and Masane saw something coming at them from above.

"Jack!" Masane shouted, Jack quickly look up to the incoming object and grab the girls in his arms then jump off the motorcycle as the object lands on it causing an explosion.

The three looks at the smoke to see something is walking out of the smoke like it's no big deal, or 'hop' out of the smoke revealing itself to be an ugly kangaroo monster with spiked-metal boxing gloves as it roars in rage.

"Whoa, that's different than the one saw when we first met you!" Rihoko surprised seeing something so cute can become so deadly.

"They may have different things than the others, but they're all the same fucking monsters that we kill." Jack said as he's about to pull out his sword, but Masane stop him.

"Let me fight it, you did say you wanted to see what I'm capable of with the Witchblade." Masane grinned.

Jack smiles thinking it would be a good opportunity to see what the newbie can do in a fight.

"Alright, give it hell!" Jack said, Masane nodded and walk a few feet ahead of the group.

"Be careful, mom." Rihoko said.

Masane stare to the Wire-kangaroo and felt some exciting lust in her that she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Let's rock!" Masane said as her Witchblade glows brightly and transforming her whole appearance: her hair becomes longer to the waist length, eyes turn black and yellow, and now wears a revealing skintight black-purple armor.

"Whew! She's hot!" Jack smirked.

"I guess she is." Rihoko said, feeling a little embarrass that Masane is like that.

The Wire-Kangaroo hop straight at Masane with a straight-punch to the face as the woman didn't move an inch. The punch made contact to her head making a burst shockwave, but Masane didn't move at all from the punch and she starts chuckling.

"What's wrong, is that all you got." Masane smirked lustfully.

"Here… let me show you a REAL punch!" Masane punched the monster that send it flying a dozen or two feet away.

Masane sprint after the Wire-Kangaroo as it stops bouncing and rolling on the sand and charge again meeting her midway, they ready their fist and collided creating an exploding shockwave. They stood still for a moment and blood starts dripping. From the monster's arm.

"Aw, looks like the fun is over already." Masane said before she raised her arm up that shows a long blade grew from and the arm is slice off making the monster roar in pain.

Masane extends another blade from her other arm and performs a strong uppercut slicing up the middle, a couple seconds later the monster falls into two halves lifeless.

"Now, she's even hotter than before." Jack growled sexually as Rihoko rolls her eyes.

"Hey Jack-baby. Are there more of these freaks because I need more to fill my thrist." Masane said licking her blade-arm.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find more than we reach the Red Rock, but I hope you save some for me and my sword." Jack said pulling his sword out of its sheath.

"Let just see how much of a man you are with that sword." Masane said standing next to him on the left as Rihoko stands on the right.

The three stare the burning Red Rock that is so close to them that is just a couple of miles walk from here, and some Wire-Kangaroos showing up and some humanoid monsters with bladed-boomerangs. Then they all charge towards to where their targets are to finish the job once and for all.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Sexy-Fighting Masane is back in action easily defeating one monster but let see how she deals against more as they make their way to the top of the burning Red Rock to find the target Uluru. If Jack doesn't get distracted by Masane sexually appearance though I think he'll get the job done either way, but with his new team by his side on their first day of work as it gets hotter by the closer they get. Literally.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill the Burning Soul of Hate!**

Jack yells as he slices another kangaroo-wire in two as Masane in her Witchblade form has killed one as well, Rihoko is keeping herself from a distance so that she wouldn't get in the way while Jack and her mom are fighting though there were a few close calls that some the wires tried to kill her. Luckily, she was able to dodge their attacks and lure them to either Jack or Masane so that they can kill the vicious dark beast.

"Alright, that seems to be all of them in this area." Jack stated, looking around seeing no more of them popping out.

"Aw, really? I wanted to play some more." Masane winced, lusting for more fighting.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be more of them as we get closer to the target, right?" Rihoko asked Jack.

"Yeah, the Malice usually have more wire monsters around to try to stop any intruders that gets too close to them, not to mention some that are stronger than the ones we've been dealing with." Jack explained from his experience of the job to the newbies.

"And the main boss is the strongest, I can already image how exciting it'll be to taste his blood." Masane licked her lips, looking up at the Red Rock.

"Easy mom, you can't always rush things so soon and expect to come out unscratched. I got plan things out so that we don't get kill." Rihoko lectured.

Masane look at her daughter seeing the new level of serious in her eyes, seeing that her daughter really has grown up more than she imagined during the time she passed away, her vicious-lust expression calms down and she bends down on one knee to Rihoko.

"Hehe, just like old times, right sweetie?" Masane asked, patting Rihoko's head.

"Yeah, you tried your best to be the parent, but I always ended up picking up the slacks while you act like a kid most of the time." Rihoko smiled, she really missed having Masane around ever since the final battle at the Tokyo tower against a Cloneblade. She didn't even mind seeing her adopted mother in her Witchblade form knowing she's still her mom on the inside.

"Well, sounds like you're more of the parent and Masane's the daughter." Jack said and the three laughs together for a few seconds.

"Man, we should go out together after this mission." Masane suggested.

"Oh, is the vicious-sexy mom asking a younger man like me on a date?" Jack joked.

"I was also including Rihoko, but if you want some alone time… I be happy to get to know you better up close." Masane lusted as she walks to with her hips swaying, she got close pressing her large breasts against Jack's strong chest which he smirks.

"Anytime, baby, you'll soon find out that I'm more than just a fighter on the field." Jack declared, wrap his arm around her waist pulling her closer a bit.

"Oh my, a bold one, are you?" Masane asked rhetorically as she place a hand on his cheek.

Masane and Jack couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes feeling some kind of strange pull between them and feeling their hearts beating a bit faster than normal as their face leans slowly toward each other.

"Okay, you two that's enough!" Rihoko pushed Jack and Masane part. "In case you forgotten, we have a mission to complete."

"Right, the job comes first." Jack agreed. He leans close to Masane's ear.

"We'll continue this another time." Jack whispered before walking away.

Masane chuckles as her cheeks blushes from feeling Jack's breath in her ear, even though she's in her Witchblade form she's actually feeling something odd whenever Jack is close to her and wanted to see where this goes. She also knows that Rihoko might be worry of her falling for another man when there was only Reji in her life, remembering all the good and bad times they had together as their love grew hoping that they would become a family for Rihoko. Reji will always have a special place in her heart and knows that he would want her to live her life even to find love again, and it looks like Jack may have reawaken that spark.

"(I know Jack is a good and all, but I think it'll be a while before I can approve him to be with my mom though something tells me that maybe sooner than later.)" Rihoko thought as she and Masane walks after Jack.

The group runs, as Masane carries Rihoko on her back, for about 30 minutes heading for the Red Rock hoping to get there sooner. Once they made it to the Red Rock seeing that the flames up close are more intense and fiercer than what Rihoko saw in her binoculars earlier, and they instantly knew that climbing up the rock is not an option anymore.

"Told you we should've gone by helicopter." Masane said, Jack sigh thinking she might've been right.

Then out more of the wire-kangaroos and vultures appeared surrounding them as Masane and Jack ready their blades to attack and Rihoko stay close to them. Rihoko look down at the ground getting a strange from her Witchblade that something bad is about to pop out of the ground beneath their feet, and saw the sand rising a little.

"Guys, move away from here now!" Rihoko shouted.

Masane and Jack didn't bother to question her as Masane quickly grabs Rihoko and they move out of the way when a tail scorpion-like tail burst out of the sand, then the whole-body crawl out showing itself to be a large dark-red scorpion-wire monster.

"Guess we got to get through them first." Jack pointed out.

"But there's still the matter of how are gonna get to the top." Masane glared at the wires.

Jack saw the vultures flying in circles above them, then he thought of a plan.

"I have an idea, but it's crazy." Jack said.

"We dealt with crazy things before." Masane stated as Rihoko nodded.

"Good, follow my lead." Jack said as he charges at the monsters with Masane and Rihoko on her back follows.

Jack and Masane fought off the wires on the ground defeating them despite the numbers advantage, Rihoko kept her grip on Masane tight making sure not to fall off and even when some of the wires tried to attack Masane's hair protects her piercing through them, though the scorpion was a bit difficult with its hard armored-shell but they were able to kill it by using its stringer against it. They killed all the vulture except for one which is what Jack wanted, he quickly scoops up Masane in a bridely style.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Masane asked.

"Just hold on!" Jack shouted as he ran and jump off the tail and lands on the back of the vulture-wire then impale his sword on the back control the creature through pain as it flies up.

"This is your plan?" Rihoko freaked out.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Jack said.

They're not above the Red Rock seeing as the top is also engulfed in flames except for a small area, Jack tells them to be ready to jump off and he steer the bird-monster to that spot. When it got close enough, he pulls the sword out and the three jumps off landing on the ground safety as the dead vulture-wire crashes.

"I see you made it this far." A man voice said.

The three turn their heads to the man sitting on the pile of bones, they recognize him from the photo Hawk showed them knowing that he is their target Uluru.

"Didn't your mother taught you never to play with fire." Jack joked with a serious expression.

"Oh, I know how to play with fire very well." Uluru countered.

"Like killing innocent people." Masane growled.

"If they were innocent, then why did they let the land become ruined every day?" Uluru asked.

"It's not easy saving the environment, I know it hurts seeing your home getting destroyed, but there are better ways to do this." Rihoko stated.

"Really, then why hasn't anyone done anything? The age of tech has made them weak and blinded to the truth, this land holds many special meanings but couldn't see it for it's a wasteland." Uluru said.

"People have tried over the years, but it takes time for things to go officially. Your family tried to show you that." Jack mentioned Uluru's family.

"THEY WERE FOOLS TO ABANDONED OUR SACRED DUTY!" Uluru revolted as the flames around them grew taller and hotter.

"My family made a vow to the ancient spirits to watch over the land, but as time went on, they all left thinking there's nothing we can do and joined the chances." Uluru said, standing up.

"Did you ever think that maybe they were trying to help too, sure changes can be scary, but there are plenty of good things that happened, and those new changes can be apart of that life too." Jack said.

"…You sound just like my brother Hawk." Uluru said. Then the flames gather toward the man colliding and engulfing him for a moment and it burst into small embers showing Uluru's new form.

 **(Music-Killer is Dead Battle Theme)**

Uluru no longer has flash as he is now a living-skeleton with a large feather Indian-style headwear, the yellow-brown pants have some holes, holding two axes as the blade edge are coated in fire, there is a heating heart on the left side of the chest. And a giant firebird behind him as it screeches and spread its wing.

"So much for talking this out." Rihoko sighed.

"To be honest, I was hoping he shuts up." Masane said licking her blade-arm.

"The job… **Killer is Dead**." Jack said before readying his sword and charge at Uluru.

Uluru swing his right axe and fires a flaming slash attack at Jack who dodges it by jumping over it and kept charging, Masane went to go too but the firebird got in the way as it lands in front of her and tries to peak with its fire beak she avoids and slash at the bird's head. She may have done some damage, but she also got burns upon contact to the body like is a defend system for the firebird.

"(Damn, this is really going to be hot with this.)" Masane thought. She tried some hit and run tactic to strike it faster before the burns can happen though the bird soon took flight and spit some fireballs at her as she dodges them.

Jack manages to reach Uluru and the two begun clashing their blades though Jack can feel the intense heat from the blades collision as he did his best to avoid the flames from touching him otherwise, he'll get more than an afterburn. Uluru is unleashing his full rage against the young swordsman boy swinging his arms around with the heavy axe like they're paperweight, he threw one of his axes at Jack though he dodges it except the axe came back like a boomerang nearly hitting Jack as he saw it coming and dodge letting the axe return to Uluru.

"There's got to be something to beat them, with the heat all around they'll both get tried and be done for." Rihoko worried, sweating a little from the heat of the battlefield, literally.

" _Rain"_

"Huh?" Rihoko thought she heard a voice.

" _Rain"_ Now she knows it wasn't her imagination.

"Rain, that would be good idea to put out all this fire, but how there aren't any clouds in the sky." Rihoko pointed out, then a piece of paper hit her face.

She looks at it sees the drawings of stick figures dancing in a pattern, wondering what this could be.

" _Rain"_ She heard the voice one last time before realizing what this is.

"Of course, in ancient times the Indians would perform special dances that said to change the weather like rain for crops and droughts most often occur." Rihoko realized, knowing what she needs to do.

"Guys, I got a plan, buy me some time!" Rihoko called out before running off.

"Whatever it is, make it quick." Jack muttered, finding his strength slipping a bit as he is sweating more, same goes for Masane.

"You sure you can trust her?" Uluru asked before swings down his axes as Jack blocks them.

"That girl is more mature than she looks, and smart too." Jack answered before kicking Uluru in the nonsexist stomach and roundhouse-kick him in the chin breaking one joint of the jaw, but Uluru puts it back easy.

"It doesn't matter what plan you have; my fire will burn it all away along with the sinners!" Uluru claimed as the clashes of blows though Jack is finding his strength fading as he is now in the defense.

Uluru roars letting out vines of fire-whips at Jack wrapping on his wrists and ankles, he lefts the boy up high and slams him down hard to the ground then repeated the attack a few times until the burning skeleton threw him away.

"Jack!" Masane concerned for Jack, she dodges the bird's wing attack and ran to his side.

"And now, you die!" Uluru declared, walking toward the two as Masane cross her blade as Jack groans in pain.

Uluru raises his axe high and swings down ready to finish this, but then he suddenly a small drop of water hit his head making him stop his attack. Everything pauses for three second until another water drop on Uluru, a few more, then rain has begun to fall all over the battlefield putting out the fire and creating some steam. The firebird screeches in pain as its body began to dissolve into nothing but ashes.

"But… how?" Uluru confused, how can there be raining right now as he looks around and spotted the little girl doing the traditional rain dance while chatting the words inside wearing an Indian style makeup and headwear.

"Looks like the spirits of the land are against your plans." Jack smirked getting back up and cool down from the heat thanks to the rain.

"But spirits, I want to protect the land and do justice, are you saying this is not the way?" Uluru asked facing the now cloudy sky as his body is no longer on fire being all steaming.

"I don't know about spirits and all that, but I do know that you have become one of the bastards in this world that wants to destroy life and you were too blind to see it." Masane stated.

Masane slashes at both Uluru's arms into pieces so that he can't fight back. Uluru fell to his knees as he continues to look at the sky as if he doesn't care about his arms nor this battle.

 **(Music End)**

"The rain… I always find it beautiful when there's rain." Uluru said, feeling his soul is healing from all the hate he harbored over the years.

"Then this will be your final moment." Jack said, Uluru didn't object as he knew that his time was coming for all the sins he committed even before getting this dark power.

Jack ready his sword pointing at the heart and said the words to finish the job.

" **Killer is Dead"** Jack said and thrust his sword at the heart right through, Uluru gasps of the pain knew this had to be done.

Jack pulls the sword away letting Uluru's boney body fall face first to the ground lifeless as the body turns to ashes leaving nothing but a little axe.

The job is done.

 **(KID Office)**

"Here are your brother's ashes and this too." Jack handed Hawk the jar of Uluru's ashes they managed to collect and the small axe too.

"Thank you, you have done good freeing his spirit from the darkness." Hawk thanked, he looks at the axe remembering that it was his first axe given to him by their grandfather.

"Still I was surprised that Rihoko actually made rain from just dancing." Masane commented.

"Though I still don't know where that paper came from or that weird voice." Rihoko said, the voice sounded familiar too.

"Perhaps it was the spirits guiding to victory." Hawk smiled. Rihoko gets a weird feeling that he and the dance are connected somehow.

"Here is the payment, as promise." Hawk placed a red jewel on the table.

"Whoa, is that a ruby?" Mika asked shock.

"Yes, I found it in a cave when me and Uluru played together as children. I held on to it waiting for the right moment." Hawk explained.

"Thanks, your brother has a heart was good just misguided." Jack said.

Hawk nodded and got up from the chair walking out the office, he stops himself looking at Rihoko giving her a wink before exiting the office leaving her confused.

"This calls for a celebrating on a job well-done and you two did great on your first day!" Mika graduated the mother and daughter.

"Man, it was tougher than anything back in our old world, but I'm glad we were able to help." Masane exclaimed with a smile.

"And we'll be doing them more together!" Rihoko excited.

Jack smiles at the two, feeling glad that he found them at that forest and now became part of his life.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all like the battle as Masane and Rihoko help in their first mission with Jack, killing some monsters and defeating the boss, and this is only the beginning for the Witchblade wielders as they'll face more danger and soon, they'll find the others from their old world Rihoko wished for them to come in the next chapter. Hopefully they can be friends this time.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Apple turns Rotten Apple!**

Nighttime, usual the time when people look at the beautiful night sky for a little while before going to bed and their minds wonder in dreamland until the next morning came. Although there are other people who enjoy staying up late as the big city of New York and all its glory shining lights that brightens the dark times for everyone to see and have some fun, but the people of New York are about to experience something dark.

Up high, standing on top of the head of Lady Liberty is a lone figure giving the shape to be a woman, she wears a blue mechanic uniform with a red bandana on her head, as she stares down with her clear blue eyes at the city and the people enjoying their life as if they don't have a care in the world, and she doesn't like that one bit.

Meanwhile, in another location a woman is waking up from laying on the grass close to the water as she groans in pain from a headache.

"Ouch, man, is this what it's like to get a hangover from drinking too much booze?" The woman asked herself as she sat on her butt. The darkness makes things hard to describe her appearance.

"Wait, wasn't I… on a boat trying to kill that man and then I… died?" The woman confused, trying to figure out what's going on and look at her left arm to see a silver gauntlet-like bracelet with three fingers and a blue jewel.

"No way, this is my Cloneblade… but how?" The woman asked herself, feeling a little freak out right now.

The woman decided to look around thinking just standing around while trying to figure out the impossible isn't going to help and she gets the weird feeling that she's not in Tokyo anymore, then she spotted the Statue of Liberty standing tall all green and important.

"The Statue of Liberty, then that must mean I'm somewhere in New York city which also means I'm in America somehow." The woman figured out where she is, but the question still remains of how she even got here in the first place. Better yet how is she even alive now.

"Wait, if I'm here then does that mean… Doctor Renia is alive too?" The woman asked.

Her questioning thoughts got interrupted when she notices the Statue of Liberty isn't looking so green like its supposed to be and then dark demonic aura starts consuming the whole thing in a few seconds.

"What the hell?! I'm pretty sure that weird stuff isn't part of the Big Apple." The woman shocked.

Back on top of the now dark consuming statue, the Dark woman spread her arms apart letting the dark aura into her body.

"Now… all will face the Liberty of Death." The woman said.

 **(KID HQ)**

"Wow, it's only been a week since our first mission and I'm already feeling like a proud!" Masane stated as she and Rihoko are looking toward the horizon on the balcony of the apartment.

"Easy mom, it was only our first mission, you know things will get a lot harder from here." Rihoko lectured.

"I know, I know, I just can't help but feel excited that I no longer have to worry about losing control of my Witchblade and I can fight better thanks to Jack's training!" Masane said, the training Jack was a little brutal, but she kept going no matter how many times she gets down.

"I'm happy for you though it makes me wonder about the Witchblade in my hand, do you think I can control it?" Rihoko asked, feeling a little worried as she remembers how savage her adopted mom was when she saw her fighting.

"Well, Witchblade, back before it became two for each of us, was originally going to be yours even before you were born, so I guess you might have some control over it. Believe me, it's not easy when you transform." Masane explained, remembering how her personality changes when she transforms and fight.

Rihoko knows what her mom is thinking, back in the days when she was the only one wielding the Witchblade and she had to keep everything she did like the battles she went through a secret to keep her little girl safe from harm, and now the girl little has her own Witchblade as it meant to be which would make Masane worry if she try to use it. Rihoko hopes when the day does come for her to use this Witchblade, she'll be able to use it to protect her mommy in return and they can fight together on the battlefield too.

She is also glad for her father Reiji letting her take some martial art classes too back in her old world.

"Hey, girls!" Mika greeted, appearing behind the mother and daughter unexpecting which made them jump and Masane almost falling over the balcony. With Rihoko's help, she was able to avoid the fall of death.

"Silly Masane, don't you know that's dangerous if you're not careful." Mika giggled.

"And who's fault is that?!" Masane shouted at her boss.

"I take it you have a mission for us?" Rihoko asked.

"Yep! Get ready guys because the job will in New York City!" Mika informed, excitingly loud.

"No way! Did you hear that sweetie, we're going to the Big Apple!" Masane cheered as she lifts Rihoko up.

"Awesome, I knew we were in America when we came from my wish, so this will be my first time seeing New York!" Rihoko excited.

"The full explanation will be given at the office, so go get Jack and head down!" Mika said before exiting the room very fast like she has super speed.

"I believe Jack is taking a nap at the bed, I'll go on ahead while you good wake him up." Rihoko suggested as she walks away.

"What, why do I got to be his wake-up call?" Masane asked.

"I just thought is would be you since you two always sleep together in bed every night." Rihoko answered with a teasing giggle.

"He-Hey, there won't any third bed and it wouldn't be right to let him sleep on the couch or the floor!" Masane protested whatever thought her daughter is thinking of. The little adult-girl was already gone.

Masane let out a heavy sigh and just went to the bedroom to find Jack snoring a little loud with his back touching the soft mattress, she has admit that Jack does look cute and peaceful when he's sleeping like that almost like he's just a normal teenage without any problems with monsters and other major bad stuff.

"Hey Jack, come on, it's time to wake up." Masane said, shaking the silver-haired boy.

"Shut it… you damn, rabbit girl…" Jack talked in his sleep.

"Aw, how cute, he must like rabbits." Masane said.

"Don't make me… pull your ears, Masane…" Jack sleeping said.

"And he's dreaming about me… WAIT! I'm the rabbit girl?!" Masane gasped with her face turning red, realizing Jack is dreaming about her.

In Jack's dream, Masane is dress in a dark-purple sexy bunny suit with red bunny ears.

"Okay, Jack, seriously, your mom got a mission for us and we need to get down there now!" Masane tried to force Jack to wake up, but it didn't work.

Then Jack's arms grab onto Masane's breasts much to her shock and starts groping her while still sleeping.

"Damn woman, I wonder if these cows can get bigger." Jack chuckled.

"AAAHH! Jack, you stupid pervert killer! Stop, we have to-AAAH!" Masane gasped moaning as the boy's hands are giving her tits a firm squeeze and moving them around.

"(My God! I never knew his hand feels so good, I can even feel them through my shirt and bra!)" Masane thought moaned, trying to fight off the feeling but it was too good to stop it. Then she thought of an idea that might wake Jack up.

"Jack, your mom has a new target to kill!" Masane yelled in hopes that would work.

The second she said that, Jack's hands came off the large fleshy melons much to Masane's relief as the boy sat up letting out a big yawn while stretching his arms up.

"Man, that was a heck of a dream." Jack smiled and notice Masane is in the room.

"Oh, hey there brown cow." Jack greeted with a nickname he just came up.

"HEY! Don't call me that just because I have big boobs!" Masane snapped, clearly not liking the nickname as she covers her breasts her arms and Jack enjoys the reaction.

 **(KID Office)**

With Jack and Masane finally arriving to the office and the sun about to set, they see a man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark green janitor uniform with a hat, he appears to have some muscles on him though not as much.

"Here is the person I want you to kill." The janitor man showed them the picture of the woman from the beginning of the chapter.

"I take it she what's been going on at New York from the News I saw this morning?" Mika asked, the janitor nodded

"Wait, why didn't you tell us this morning about this?" Masane asked.

"Because I got when I saw this cute cartoon show!" Mika answered bluntly. Lucky for her, the janitor called her for a meeting of the job.

"(She's an adult-child.)" Masane and Rihoko thought the same thing.

"Umm, she looks like a woman I learned from history class." Mika recalled some.

"That's because she always admired Rosie the Riveter, wanting to be like her even her parents named her that." The janitor mentioned.

"Wait, isn't Rosie the Riveter just a cultural icon from World War II?" Rihoko recalled reading about it online once.

"Yes, but to Rosie, she's her hero for being the inspiration for women everywhere who work hard like any other men. Rosie worked harder than anyone I know and always gets the job done, while other girls prefer wearing makeup and pretty dress, she chose getting her hands dirty and never lost that smile." The janitor explained about Rosie.

"Wow, you must've known her for a long time." Masane noticed how the janitor praises Rosie.

"Perhaps, we've known each other when we met during summer vacation before our first year in high school. Rosie also like the equal standard between men and women, wanting to help everyone in need and never ask for anything in return, she's a true gentle woman through and through." The janitor smiled, but the smile quickly turns into deep sadness.

"However, last month, Rosie started acting different. The smiling-strong woman everyone knew had changed though she still works hard, but she kept her distance from everyone. It's like something… dark changed her." The janitor clenched onto his hat and shake in fear.

Everyone in the room knew what happened to Rosie, she's been affected by the Dark Matter.

"That's when it happened, last night Rosie told me last night when we were at the statue of Liberty that "I'm going to pass the Liberty of Death to the city" and she suddenly disappeared into a dark mist right before my eyes, then the statue itself changed into a monster." The janitor revealed which made him feel scared again.

"I see, sounds like the woman lost her fighting spirit and gave up hope." Jack stated.

"I wonder what could've happened to her that would make her this way?" Masane asked, wondering if there's more to do than what's going on.

"I might've been about the night last month though I don't know all the details, all I know is that Rosie saw something that change her forever." The janitor mentioned.

"Well, looks like we got a Big Apple to save." Jack joked and being serious at the same time.

"Just time the payment we agreed on." Mika reminded the janitor.

"Yes, of course." The janitor nodded.

 **(New York)**

Jack's team took the fastest airplane they can get to New York and made their way to where the destruction is happen, when they got their it's nighttime and everything seems a little quiet, but the light of a moon shines down and some street lights to show the streets they arrive have are mostly destroyed.

"Looks like the Wires have really made a mess of this place." Jack commented.

"I hope the people got out safely." Rihoko concerned for the people who lived here.

"Don't worry, that's why we're here to make sure everyone stays alive!" Masane reassured her daughter's worry.

"The job… Killer is Dead." Jack said starting the mission as Masane transforms into her Witchblade form.

The three ran through the busted up street seeing feeling like the whole block and more is deserted with all the buildings looking busted up with holes and cracks on them, the way they look the team knows better it was the work of the wires, also noticing the some claw marks they see too.

"I studied the layout and the streets of the city, just a couple blocks down then make a right." Rihoko said, without she's actually catching to the others pretty well as they were going faster.

"Got it." Jack responded.

The three turn right after two blocks, but suddenly Jack move his head to his right to avoid a sudden laser blast that was aiming for his head but hit a building instead. They see the attacker to be a large, red floating eyeball creature covered in protruding spikes.

"Looks like a Red Eye." Jack said readying his sword as a few more Red Eyes showed up.

"They look weaker than the ones we fought in Australia." Masane mocked as she licks her arm-blade.

"They usual are, the problem is the leader who summons them called a Dark Eye." Jack explained before charging at one.

The Red Eye fire its Dark Matter energy blast at Jack, but the boy dodges them and slice it in two then went for the next one, Masane follow his lead to one Red Eye and jumps high to dodge the laser blast and stab her arm-blade from above killing it then throws its body to another as it was about to fire at Jack but misfired to a fire hydrant. Jack jumps at the stun Red Eye to attack with some slashing combos before finishing it off, Jack's instinct kicks in when his arms move to deflect a laser blast from a new Red Eye that just appeared along with some more.

Rihoko looks around to see if she can find this Dark Eye, then spotted that is like the Red Eyes but bigger, covered in a mass of metallic tendrils on the top and fleshy, deformed underbellies that appear to be filled with smaller eyeballs.

"Guys, I found the Dark Eye!" Rihoko called out, that also alerted the Dark Eye as it spotted the girl.

The eyeball creature fires a blast at her, Rihoko saw that coming and manage to dodge it and pulls out a gun.

"(If I can keep it distracted, it won't summon more and enough for Jack and Mommy to deal with it.)" Rihoko thought planned as she fires at the Dark Eye, even though the bullets barely put a scratch on it.

The Dark Eye fires at Rihoko as she runs to avoid the shots as she fires back, but she trips on a rock as the eyeball creature fire at her. Rihoko try to dodge but there was no time as her life is about to end.

"RIHOKO?!" Masane screamed, not wanting to lose her girl again.

Then suddenly something came out of the shadows grab Rihoko under one arm.

"Sheesh, if you're having this much trouble then you just as weak as ever." A woman mocked and she slice the Dark Eye down the middle with a large scythe-like blade on the left arm as it comes apart in two.

"Wait, that blade…" Masane recognized.

The woman has blue and cyan armor very familiar to Masane's Witchblade form, pale white-blue hair and eyes with black color on the outside of the pupil. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Shiori Tsuzuki!" Masane shocked along with Rihoko.

"I thought it was strange that I found myself alive and my Cloneblade started reacting like crazy, then I found you here. Surprise to see me, Masane Amaha?" Shiori smirked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This mission is in New York have gone downhill with the dark matter and a strong woman wanting to bring it all down to dust, and the team get a surprise encounter with the Blue-Blade woman Shiori Tsuzuki alive and kicking ass. Let's hope the two women can get along to fight through the Wires and reach the target before the city ends up getting more messy than it already is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Judgement to Lady Liberty of Death**

"Masane, you know that sexy blue?" Jack asked after slicing the last two Red Eyes.

"Yeah, she's from the other world like us but she was an enemy who tried to take the Witchblade from me back when it was just one." Masane explained.

"Oh, it's nice that you remember me. Like the time I have beaten you up during our first fight." Shiori said playfully.

"Yeah, and you tried to kill my dad on a boat." Rihoko reminded a little angry.

"Your dad, wait… you're Reiji Takayama?!" Shiori gasped as she holds the child up.

"It's kind of a long story." Rihoko said.

"Which also involves how you're here alive." Masane added.

"That will have to wait, we need to find our target and end this before more cities and people get hurt." Jack reminded the two girls of the mission they're on.

"Right, we need to find the Lady Liberty fast." Rihoko said as she gets herself down from Shiori's arms.

"You mean the statue? I was actually there when all that weird dark stuff appeared and the next thing I know, monsters are running around trying to destroy the city." Shiori explained.

"That's why we're here, to take care of the one causing all this mess by killing the source." Jack stated holding out his sword.

"Wow, you certainly are a brave one." Shiori commented.

"Got a name, handsome?" Shiori asked flirting a little.

"Jack Ripper, pleasure to meet you." Jack smirked with a wink.

Suddenly they felt an earthquake for a couple of seconds and saw a giant pillar of flames raising toward the sky and it came down at a distraction opposite of the group then heard a big explosion causing another earthquake.

"I'm gonna guess that was our target's doing." Masane pointed out.

"That's been happening for a few times, the crazy monster that was a statue of a peaceful woman is trying to destroy the city one part at a time." Shiori mentioned.

"Then it's only a matter of time before the whole city is in ruins, we have to stop her!" Rihoko determined.

"Damn right, we are! Now let just hope all this destruction hasn't blocked the way to the island where the statue is." Jack said.

"Actually, I think I may know a way to get there faster." Shiori said getting the group's attention. She told them to follow her and even though Masane has her doubt, she didn't have any choice but to follow the blue woman.

 **(Later)**

"I can't believe we're flying a rocket in New York city!" Masane shouted as the group are currently inside a rocket Shiori while surviving the Wires in the city.

"Guys, we got Flying Wires attacking us!" Rihoko alerted as outside the rocket, the Wires as monster birds are tackling the rocket and some attach themselves to the rocket with their talons to tear the rocket apart.

"We need to get them off." Jack said.

"I'll can go out and handle them." Shiori volunteered as she unbuckled herself and head for the door.

"Not without me you're not." Masane said going for this crazy idea too.

"Okay, just try not to slow me down." Shiori smirked. Masane smirks back and the two climbs outside the rocket.

"Let see if you birds will like my shiny thing!" Shiori charged at the Wire-bird slashes across the chest making the monster screech while being forced to let out and flew backward off the rocket, then got roasted by the rocket's flame.

Masane dodge a pecking attack from one Wire-bird and stab its neck, grab the head and swings it around a few times before throwing it away smacking into another Wire-bird and sliced off an incoming one then stopped another one charging at her with her arm-sword stabbed through the chest. Shiori slashes at some of the Wire-birds that were trying to get on the rocket but were met with her scythe-blade through their bodies until one snatch up her with its feet, Shiori quickly swings herself up hitting the bottom beck with her feet and got on the back. She stabs one sharp end of her sword-arm and began steering the monster bird around like a car and flew to few other Wire-birds slices them dead and head back to the rocket, killing it before landing next to Masane back to back.

"So, is how things are here in this world?" Shiori asked.

"You could say that." Masane answered before slicing another incoming Wire-bird through the neck and chest.

Back inside the rocket, Rihoko and Jack are trying their best to keep the rocket steady until they spotted the target. The giant statue that was once Lady Liberty, but now it's a giant dark woman with a spiker crown and wild long hair, glowing vicious red eyes, in its two hands that were the torch and stone tablet were replaced with a flaming sword and a dark shield with a skull symbol on it.

"Whoa, never thought I see Lady Liberty having a bad day." Rihoko joked while being scared a little.

"She's gonna having a worst day with me, ram this rocket toward that monster!" Jack ordered.

"WHAT?! Jack, are you crazy?!" Rihoko gasped.

"Look, we need to take Monster Liberty down long enough for us to deal with the one controlling it." Jack explained the purpose of this crazy plan.

"And if this rocket doesn't knock her down?" Rihoko asked.

"Then we'll just have to take the giant lady on." Jack said taking out his sword a little before putting it back in the sheath, Rihoko sighs in defeat.

"…Okay, but if we die from this, I'm so going to kill you!" Rihoko threatened and push the steering wheel forward making the rocket go full speed toward the Monster Liberty.

"Whoa, Rihoko, why is the rocket heading toward the Monster Liberty fast?" Masane asked with the earphone.

"Jack's idea, we're going to ram the rocket into it, so better be ready to jump." Rihoko replied.

"WHAT?!" Masane freaked out.

The Monster Liberty try to destroy the rocket with its flaming sword, but Rihoko managed to steer the rocket to the right narrowly dodging the giant sword. Jack quickly got Rihoko off her pilot seat and jump high above the rocket, Masane and Shiori quickly follow him as the rocket hit the monster on the chest forcing down on its knee as the group lands on the head.

"Man, you sure found yourself a crazy adventure." Shiori commented to Masane.

"Hehe, yeah." Masane chuckled.

"It would seem you wish to stand in the way of true justice." A woman voice said getting everyone on guard and ready to fight.

At the center of the head, something came out through a dark aura showing herself to be a woman dressing up like the Lady Liberty only her outfit is all black and has glowing red eyes too.

"Rosie…" Rihoko whispered to herself, feeling sad that the woman who was kind-hearted became a monster like this.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble in the Big Apple, and we're here to end to that." Jack said.

"Fools, why bother saving something that can never be saved. On the outside, the city may seem like a great place, but the inside is the true color: rotten." Rosie stated.

"Oh really, from what we heard about you: you were the kind of woman who wouldn't give up on hope and kept working hard for a bright future. What ever happened to that woman?" Jack asked.

"…I've seen the truth." Rosie said.

"The truth?" Masane confused.

"The truth of human's true nature, I have seen how few humans would only care more about themselves and will get whatever they want in cold-blooded finding death amusing, even the ones who enforces the law are more corrupted than you realize." Rosie growled.

"I can understand that, people think they can get advantage of anything just because they're either rich or how the authority to do it getting away without any consequences. Some would even treat others with lower statues of themselves like they're a bunch of nobodies." Shiori stated.

"But not everyone is like that, there are good people out there who wants to help them like donations for charity and saving the environment along with the animals. There all kinds of people who want to help the world and its people." Masane said.

"Yes, I used to think like that too, but I realized that I was naïve to believe that." Rosie glared as the dark aura around her grows fiercer.

"Rosie, what truth did you saw?" Rihoko asked.

"…I saw men in black suits, taking some people away. I followed them and saw the horrible thing: the people were being tortured and killed with blood gushing everywhere on the walls and floor. I even saw their organs being torn out, that was when my spirit broke and I lost my belief. There was nothing but darkness inside my heart." Rosie explained the truth of what happened to her and why she became like this.

"My god, anyone would go insane from seeing a sight like that." Masane commented.

"I intend on bringing judgement to the world, and if you wish to stand in my way… prepare for the Liberty of Death!" Rosie summoned a flaming sword and shield like the Monster liberty.

"Guess it's time to for the boss fight." Shiori said as she raises her sword-arm.

"Rihoko, keep your distance away from here." Masane ordered as Rihoko nodded.

"The job… Killer is Dead." Jack pulled out his sword.

 **(Music: Killer is Dead Battle Theme)**

Roise fire a flaming slash at the group as the shatter to avoid the attack, Jack charge at Rosie clashing his blade against hers struggling for a bit until she pushes him away and start unleashing a furry of slashes as Jack parry them. Masane runs around and attack at the side with her sword-arm thrust forward, but Rosie was able to see it coming and block the attack with her shield and Shiori jumps at her from behind though Rosie swings her fire-sword around to smack her away.

"Man, that burns." Shiori groaned.

"We've dealt with tough fire before." Masane assumed that they can handle this.

"Then it's time to unleash the Darkness of Justice." Rosie raised her sword and the burning sword suddenly turns all black.

"Be careful, she's about to do something crazy." Jack warned.

Rosie unleash a dark-slash at Masane who dodges it letting the Wire-bird being the target instead and when it got hit, the Wire-bird got sucked into the slash until there was nothing left as the slash disappeared.

"Don't let them hit you or else you'll be pull in!" Masane alerted the others.

"Darkness will consume everything, that is the darkness of justice." Rosie hold up her shield and dark vortex forms around it creating a powerful vacuum that trying to suck them in.

Jack and the older women piece their blades down on the Monster Liberty's head to keep themselves from getting pulled in by the vortex, Rihoko was lucky that she not within the range of the vortex. A large piece of metal of the head starts to come off and pulled toward the vortex shield as it gets suck into then the vortex stops.

"It stops?" Rihoko wondered why did Rosie stopped the vortex.

Jack took this change to charge at blinding speed to slash at Rosie who reacted quickly blocking the attack with her dark sword though the force behind the red blade managed to push her back about six feet. Didn't want to let Rosie take a moment rest, Masane and Shiori charge at together while swapping to different sides to confuse their enemy and attack together even though they never worked together like this before, it still force Rosie on the defense to block their attacks until she slams her sword down unleashing a dark explosion that sent them flying.

That when Rosie saw her shield glowing purple for a second.

"Good, it's ready again." Rosie smirked.

"Ah!" Rihoko realized.

Rosie perform her dark vortex again trying to suck the two in, Masane and Shiori keep themselves in place though the force is still powerful making it a struggle.

"Jack!" Rihoko quickly ran to him. "Her shield seems to have a limit of how big the object it can suck, and it takes time for her shield to recharge until she can use it again." She informed.

"Interesting, and I think I've just gotten in idea. Masane, you and Shiori jump toward Rosie." Jack said through the earphone.

"What, are you crazy? We'll get suck in." Masane pointed out.

"Just make sure she focuses on you; I'm going to attack her from behind." Jack planned.

"Fine… but that doesn't mean I like it." Masane groaned before turning to Shiori.

"Hey Shiori, let show this bitch how crazy we can be in battle!" Masane said before letting herself go and jump letting the vortex pulling do its thing.

"Oh, I'm loving this!" Shiori smirked following Masane's lead.

"Fools! You're only following toward your death!" Rosie proclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Masane yelled.

Masane look at Shiori and she nodded almost like they were reading each other's minds and Shiori slams her scythe-blade to the ground making herself upside-down for a moment for Masane to connect her feet to Shiori, then with a mighty push that launches Masane out of the vortex pull and right above Rosie shocking her. The red hair Witchblade wielder swing her arm-sword down to be blocked by Rosie's dark sword, which was she wanted as Jack ran the moment Rosie focus her attention on Masane.

" **Killer is Dead!"** Jack performed a powerful quick-draw slash through the middle part of her torso that send a shockwave.

The vortex stops and Rosie just stood there for a few seconds until she slowly starts to slide off her lower part and blood pouring out making a little pool for Rosie to soak in.

 **(Music End)**

"I… lost…" Rosie said with blood coming out of her mouth.

"You only have yourself to blame for becoming a bitch like this." Shiori pointed out.

"You…" Rosie look at Jack. "You remind me of a man who wields a sword, he came to be asking if I wanted power to make right. I accepted it hoping to show the world its true colors." Rosie said before coughing blood.

"Well, now you have lots of time to think about it in hell." Jack said.

Rosie slowly closes her eyes with a single tear and the life in her body vanished as the Dark Matter started to become undone, Lady Liberty is back to normal standing tall and green like before.

"So, where do I sign up?" Shiori asked.

 **(KID Office)**

"My god, I can't believe Rosie witness something like that." The janitor gasped aftering hearing about Rosie's death.

"Oh, Rosie, I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening." The janitor cried.

"Don't worry, I believe Rosie can now rest in peace with the darkness gone." Rihoko assured.

"Thank you, now Rosie won't have to avenging me." The janitor smiled.

"Wait, avenge you?" Shiori confused as did the others.

"Being tortured by those men until I died on the night, I was going to ask Rosie to marry me, but now we can be together." The janitor smiled before his body became transparent and disappeared.

"No way… did we just…?"

"Made a deal with a ghost?! Man, that's like the third time this year our clients were dead, and we didn't get paid at all." Mika complained.

"Wait, you made deals with the supernatural before?" Rihoko asked shock.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as the job is done!" Mika clapped her hands.

"Shiori Tsuzuki, right? I officially welcome you the Kill Is Dead organization!" Mika cheered.

"Thanks, glad to be here." Shiori excited.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Big Apple job is complete and now KID has a new member, Shiori Tsuzuki after helping the team dealing with the darken Rosie and decided to live with them since she got nowhere to go and hope to find Doctor Reina, which maybe sooner than expected. Although, it was unexpected to find out that their client was a ghost all along, but they still did a great job on averaging the two lovers.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Off from Killing and have Fun!**

"Hmm…" Mika looked over the latest report she got from her sources, even looking at them twice like Santa Claus checking his naughty and nice list.

"There's no doubt about it… there hasn't been any bad monsters popping in the 9 days, 8 days when there was a small group of Vibes, but still." Mika said before forming the biggest smile her face can manage. She didn't hear the knocking on her door and Rihoko enter.

"Hey Mika, I brought you some coffee and"

"WE CAN GO HAVE FUN WILD AND PARTY UNTIL WE'RE PURPLE!" Mika shouted happily and jump on her desk, shocking Rihoko almost causing her to spill the coffee.

"Uh, did something good happened?" Rihoko asked.

"You better strawberry jelly believe there is, since we haven't had any monsters running around and calls about it for over a week. It's the perfect time to go to the town's festival!" Mika announced.

"There's a festival here?" Rihoko asked curious.

"Yep, it's summertime and we're gonna have fun in the sun! And the best part is, the festival is also at the beach!" Mika squealed.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I was at the beach." Rihoko smiled, remember the time she went to the beach with her friends and her mom back in their old world. Even the time when she and her dad went to the beach together a few times.

"Then you better get ready and grab a swimsuit because we'll be going to the festival tomorrow!" Mika mentioned the time.

"Cool! I'll go tell the others right now!" Rihoko excited as she ran out the office.

Mika sat back on her chair smiling seeing a young girl happy about doing something exciting, especially when it comes to summer, she look over to the corner of her desk seeing a framed picture of Mika and Jack as a little kid sitting on the sand together with the waves behind them.

"Aw, it feels like yesterday when Jack and I went to the beach and coming home with a crab on my butt." Mika recalled that time, including the feeling the crab's claw on her butt cheek.

 **(With Masane and Shiori)**

"You're going down, Shiori!" Masane proclaimed.

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me like this!" Shiori smirked.

" _KO! Destruction Finish!"_ The TV announced of the fighting video game as Masane moan of losing while Shiori cheers for her victory. Both were playing video games in Jack's room because they wanted to see which of them is the better game player, and Jack watches them in amusement of seeing two sexy women playing video games.

"Oh man, how are you so good at this?" Masane asked angry.

"Don't be such a sore loser, I had some free time back when I was working with Dr. Reina at the hospital and I got into some gaming." Shiori explained with a cocky smirk.

"I got to say, you're pretty good with a controller, maybe you and I can have a match." Jack said sitting on the couch.

"I'm still surprises that your mom owns a big building like this and you two the top floor too, and you get paid for killing monsters too. I say that's a pretty good life." Shiori commented.

"Well, enjoying the calm and fun life is good and all… but there's nothing fun when it comes to killing those monsters." Jack glared serious, this surprise Masane a bit.

"Here in Killer is Dead, we take our job seriously because of the dark matters and monsters like the Vibes are causing big trouble around the world. This group was formed by the strongest people they can find with the strongest killing instinct to deal with them, these bastards hurt a lot of people and we're the type that hurts them back." Jack explained as he tightens his fist.

"Hmm, I guess it's similar to me except I was suddenly thrust into it, but I fought to protect Rihoko." Masane said understanding where Jack is going with this.

"I was given a chance to be someone better when Dr. Reina gave me my Cloneblade, it changed my life forever and I have no regret on it." Shiori said.

"Better hope you don't turn into a crystal dust like before." Masane joked.

"Oh, I won't have to worry about that anymore thanks to your little girl." Shiori chuckled. And they laugh together.

"I bet it feels a little odd that two people who were enemies trying to kill each other are now friends." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, it's still feels a little weird since Shiori has been with us over a week, but I guess it's nice having a strong alley on our side." Masane commented.

"And I do owe you guys for trying to kill you, so there's that." Shiori shrugged.

"Guys! Guys, I got news good news from Mika!" Rihoko yelled out as she enters Jack's room.

"Hey Rihoko, what's all the excitement?" Masane asked.

"There's a summer festival at the beach and Mika said we're all going tomorrow!" Rihoko revealed making the women excited.

"The beach, that's awesome!" Masane cheered.

"Hmm, it's been sometime since I've been to the beach. The last time I went to one was on a job." Jack mentioned and knowing it's that time of year now.

"I don't think I've been to the beach since I was a kid, it'll be nice to enjoy the hot sunlight on my skin." Shiori said thinking about getting a tan.

"Cool, now we just need to buy some swimsuits." Masane suggested going shopping.

"Actually, Mika said she already got us swimsuits and will give them to us in the morning." Rihoko mentioned.

"(Hmm, knowing my mom, she probably picked out something more sexy and cute. Can't wait to see that.)" Jack thought smirked.

"Oh man, our first summer in a new world and we're going to have the best time EVER!' Masane declared as everyone agrees with her.

Unknown to everyone, there's a man standing on top of a tall building right across the KID building looking directly at Jack and smirks.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Okay, are you guys ready for some fun!" Mika asked exciting wearing a white one-piece swimsuit with flowers and light shade bright colors.

"I wonder what kind of food they'll be serving there. I made some lunches just in case." Rihoko patted her picnic basket. She wears a one-piece purple swimsuit with a single red stripe and has a summer hat.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some surfing action." Jack said holding a black and red surfboard of his own design. He wears a beach white coat and black swimming shorts.

"Mom, what's taking you so long?" Rihoko asked calling out.

"It's the swimsuit Mika gave me; I don't think I could wear something like this in public." Masane replied.

"Oh, did I get the wrong sizes?" Mika asked.

"No, it's not the sizes, it's just…" Masane paused.

"Oh, come on, Masane, don't you want to show off to your young boyfriend your body?" Shiori asked teasing.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! And he already got his pervert eyes on my breasts!" Masane snapped, making him grin as he remembers that morning.

"Just put the bikini on and let's go, everyone is waiting for the fun to start." Shiori pointed out.

Masane let out a sigh of defeat and soon the two walks out of the building revealing themselves in their new swimsuits.

Shiori is wearing a blue two-piece bikini with the top part being wrapped across her large breasts and the bottom part look a little tight. She is also wearing blue-framed shades.

Masane wears a two-piece purple bikini with red stripes, the top part are two triangles a little bigger covering her nipples and strings attach around her and the bottom part is a tight looking too.

"Whoa, you really picked out some swimwear!" Rihoko commented.

"Yep, these girls will be turning heads when we get to the beach." Mika nodded.

"Seriously, I don't any more perverts looking at me weird… it's creepy and I just want to relax at the beach." Masane complained as she covers herself a little.

"But mom, didn't you wore that white bikini when you got off work and came to the beach while I was other the others?" Rihoko recalled seeing Masane in that white bikini.

"I was in a rush and I wanted to spent time with you." Masane stated.

"I believe Jack likes you in that bikini." Shiori pointed at Jack who smiles and gave Masane a thumb up.

"Whatever, let just get going." Masane looked away hiding her blush.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for our Beach Fun Festival!" Mika cheered as everyone got in the car.

 **(Beach)**

"Wow, the ocean is pretty and there's so many people here too!" Rihoko amazed of seeing the beach in front of her.

"And check it out, some of the stuff from the festival are on the beach too." Masane pointed out.

"Come on, let's go find us a spot and set up with our stuff and then it's fun time!" Mika suggested and they walk around for a bit until they found a big spot for them.

"Okay, I'm going to check out some of the games over there. What are you all going to do?" Mika asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find some seashells." Rihoko said.

"It'll help out and maybe we'll play in the water too." Masane joined Rihoko.

"I'm going to lay here for a while, maybe get a tan and go out for a little swim." Shiori said before laying down on her towel after putting on a little sunscreen.

"I'm going surfing, and mom, try not to cause any trouble." Jack warned.

"Jacky, this your mom you're talking to." Mika said.

"Exactly." Jack deadpanned before heading to the water and everyone begin having fun.

Jack is surfing on a big wave as he shows off his skills like a pro and doing a quadruple flip in the air and standing at the front edge of the board hanging ten. Shiori is still laying under the sun's rays as her skin glows a little almost like a Goddess. Masane and Rihoko are having a good time together too, collecting a few seashells and playing the water too, this reminds them of their old friends they had back in their old world wondering how they're doing right now. Mika is having the most fun as she played a few games and won cool prizes too, she also tried at least two of the food stances as they taste great. Later, everyone decided to eat the lunch Rihoko made which was very good as they ate the food until it's all gone, Shiori decided to go walk along the shore a little and Masane watch Jack surfing as her mind thought of him being cool, dangerous, and kind at the same time.

Jack came back to the shore after finishing his surfing fun and headed back to the others.

"You certainly are full of surprises, aren't you?" Masane asked.

"Gotta be prepared for everything, but yeah, it is fun." Jack said.

"If you want, I can teach you the basics." Jack offered.

"I don't know, I never thought about trying to surf." Masane mentioned.

"Then I think it's a good time to learn something new." Jack grabbed Masane's arm and pull her into the water much to her protest.

"Hmm, it looks like those are two are having fun." Shiori grinned.

Jack help Masane get on the board and started teaching her how to stand on the board, Masane was nervous and the board moving because of the ocean wasn't making it better as she fell off over and over for twenty-six times until she finally managed stand on the board. Jack pull the board while Masane is keeping her balance on the board feeling like she's surfing right now, and he let go letting Masane surf on the smaller waves which she felt excitingly happy as Jack cheers for her.

"Oh wow, that was amazing!" Masane smiled.

"Glad you liked it, learning something new is never easy, but the experience is worth it once you get the hang of it." Jack explained.

"Got to say, you really are one interesting guy to be with, a pervert too but still." Masane complimented.

"Thanks, and having more people here sure makes my mom happier than ever." Jack said looking at Mika with Rihoko making a sandcastle together.

"I've been wondering about this for while and I'm sure if you want to talk about it, if you don't want to…" Masane tried to find the right words to say it.

"You want to know about my father?" Jack asked, beating Masane to the punch.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal to be honest because mom doesn't really about my dad." Jack revealed.

"Really?" Masane asked.

"Yep, she doesn't really member the man she was with at the time later found out she was pregnant with me. It was probably a one-night thing and it didn't bother her as she decided to raise me on her own." Jack explained as the sun starts to slowly go down.

"Uh, I went through the same thing when I first found Rihoko in my arms thinking she's my daughter and tried my best to raise her. Years later, I found out about her parents that Reji was the father and her mother… is Reina." Masane revealed.

"The woman Shiori mentioned?" Jack asked wanting to be sure it's the same person.

"Yeah, Reina wanted to see what it was like having a daughter in her life when she Rihoko from me, but it didn't last long as she died from her Cloneblade and Rihoko was back with me. I kinda wonder what her last thoughts were before she died." Masane explained and look up at the sky.

"Well, you can ask her yourself consider she's alive in this world thanks to Rihoko." Jack reminded Masane of the wish Rihoko made.

"Right. Hey Jack, thanks for taking us that night." Masane thanked.

"Your welcome, I felt a feeing in my gut saying to take you two in and here we are now." Jack said as Masane look down with a smile on her face.

"Well then, here's a little something you'll feel now." Masane leaned to Jack's head and kiss on his cheeks surprised him.

"Whoa!" Jack said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I may like you but not in the romance couple way." Masane stated.

"I can take that." Jack smiled.

"Hey Jack, could you go get us some food from the food stances, please!" Mika requested.

"Sure!" Jack responded and handed Masane his surfboard before heading for the food stances.

"I got to say, mom, you sure were funny falling off that board." Rihoko commented.

"Very funny, sweetie, but it was fun when I go the hang of it." Masane said.

"Yeah, I bet Jack was really enjoying all that time with you… especially that kiss you gave him." Shiori mentioned making Masane flinch and blush.

"You saw that?!" Masane gasped.

"When I was coming back." Shiori said. Masane turns to Mika and Rihoko wondering if they saw that kiss too.

"It wasn't hard not to notice that from here." Rihoko giggled as Mika did.

"It was j-just on the cheek, nothing more!" Masane denied of what they're thinking as her face turns red.

 **(With Jack)**

"Okay, I think that should be enough for everyone." Jack said holding a tray of food he got from a few food stances.

"Excuse, have you tried the scrambled eggs, they're really good." A man said. He has black hair corm over like a businessman, wearing glasses with the shine covering his eyes, and white swim shorts.

"No, but maybe I'll have my mom make me some for breakfast." Jack said before turning around.

"Yes, Mika does make good scrambled eggs." The man nodded and Jack became shock that he knew his mom's name.

"How do you my… mom?" Jack tuned around and the man was nowhere in sight.

" _Keep getting stronger, Jack. I want to see how far your bloodlust will take you."_ The man said in Jack's head and silent.

Jack didn't know what was all that about, that guy was definitely not normal if he knew about what he does and knowing his mom too making Jack worry, but he decided to put those thoughts aside for now and went back to the others.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to give the workers of KID some time off from the fighting with the monsters and enjoy the awesome summer time like going to the beach, and it would seem Masane is slowly starting to show her feeling for Jack as that love will blossom sooner or later. Looks like Jack had a strange encounter with a mysterious man who knows about him and Mika, Jack will have to be extra careful if he ever meets that man again.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
